


【露普】嬉戲

by semi_umbra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_umbra/pseuds/semi_umbra
Summary: ◎　早前在飛機上看了部電影Berlin Syndrome突來靈感。◎　短連載，確保完坑，有點暴力。





	1. Chapter 1

**嬉戲 01**

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


2018年10月的黃昏，氣溫初帶微寒，一名身形高大的金髮青年從機場車站的人龍登上計程車。放下背包後，他就從褲袋掏出手機，找出某個頁面向司機展示。

 

「這地址，住宿……嗯……」

「這是旅館的地址？」司機是個大概50多歲的大叔，他將地址輸入自己的手機導航，雖是中年人，動作似乎比青年更利落純熟：「小兄弟是哪裡人？」

 

「俄.羅.斯……」從青年的語氣和神情看來，他顯然並非健談之人，對搭訕也沒有特別熱心。

「來柏.林探訪朋友嗎？會留多久?」

「我還沒決定留多久。」

司機瞄一瞄那個單日遠足用的背包:「還真單薄呢，最近天氣開始變冷了。」

「咦？我覺得很暖和喔。」

 

青年還穿著短袖夏季棉衣，頸上纏著一條薄圍巾也是裝飾用，休閒斜布長褲似乎也是夏季質料。

 

「嗯……對你來說應該算暖和沒錯。」

「真好呢，我最怕冷了。」

「從俄.羅.斯人口中聽到這句話感覺還挺新鮮呢。」

「哈……」青年尷尬地傻笑帶過。

 

不知不覺計程車已開進橫街小巷，窗外都是上了年代的建築物，方正灰啞感覺有點冰冷，一路上看到的行人用五根手指就能數完。

 

「這一帶很僻靜，出入時要小心點。」

「應該沒事的，我個子長得夠大。」

 

青年出神地看著氛圍陳舊的街景，最後車子停在一棟門前帶著塗鴉的建築物前。滿是水漬的玻璃門沒有招牌，角落有一塊特別雪白的膠板寫著門牌號碼，看來是新近才加上。

 

「到了，就是這裡。」

「哦，好的……」青年好奇地探視玻璃門的內部，天已開始入黑，內部鵝黃色的燈光還是一點也不鮮明，應該是用了有一段時日的烏絲燈泡。

 

「小兄弟如何稱呼？」司機趁青年掏錢包時繼續搭了個話。

「我叫伊萬……」

「那祝你有個愉快的旅程，伊萬。」

 

下車後，伊萬在簡陋的前台辦了入住手續，再自行等升降機上樓。

電梯前正好有個年輕男子在抽煙，二人四目交投後，對方主動打招呼。

 

「一個人？」

「嗯…」伊萬面有難色，看來他不太享受隨機搭訕。

「需要服務的話可以試試看，保證夠爽。」男子遞上一張卡片。

「咦？叫餐服務嗎？我食量是挺大的……」

「小哥真會開玩笑。應該很會哄女人吧！」

「女、女人？」

 

伊萬翻轉手上卡片的背面，看到上面印著一名性感女郎的照片，馬上就明白男子的意思了。幸好升降機也同時到了，讓他可以逃避尷尬的現場。

 

升降機內對著門口的牆上裝著一面鏡子，反映著伊萬的面容。整體感覺有點土，骨架偏大臉龐也略帶肉感，看得出已非二十出頭但間中還是會滲出幾分稚氣。即使如此，他深邃的五官也顯露著先天的好底子，就算穿得再土也埋沒不了，就像路人大改造之類的電視節目，只要稍作修飾就會變成不輸給明星的美男子。

  
  


“這次要輪到你了喔～開心嗎？另一個我。” 

 

腦內傳來一把和自己一樣的聲音，但不是幻聽，而是打從出生時已存在的記憶，那個「自己」的聲音聽來很輕快。

 

“ 不需要工作就有這個收入，可以過一段舒服安穩、不愁吃穿的日子吧？要動動腦筋努力一下，不管是財富、美酒和女人也不再遙遠吧……不過，下輩子的你會對女人有興趣嗎？”

 

如另一個自己所言，從出生到現在他也不曾為生計煩惱，每天無所是事還能外出旅遊，聽說現在很多人嚮往這樣的生活，但對伊萬來說，只有難以形容的空洞。

 

他早就知道當一個國家被新的體系取代，舊有的一方會得到這個沒明文註明的選項，但他從沒為此而深究。與其說是開心，不如說是沒有感覺。

 

“不管怎樣，一切的痛苦都會被收進歷史，會變得沒感覺也是當然的。怎麽樣？你要過一段沒有負擔的普通人生，還是就此消失呢？伊萬。”

 

沒有負擔的普通人生嗎？其實伊萬對此毫無概念，畢竟作為國家所承受的一切，與人類個體是兩種層次。不，應該也可以想像為沒有工作，什麼也不用想，在床上盡情荒唐的日子吧？

 

那聽起來不錯，但就是快樂不起來。

說起來……某某人選擇了什麼呢？他現在……是消失了嗎？

 

“啊，真為難呢……” 

 

當時自己內心充滿了猶豫，並非因為害怕什麼，而是真的沒感覺，伊萬很清楚記得那種空虛。自己作為國家存在時也是這樣子? 好像不是，那時候對某個人還是某件事有著強烈的在乎，現在卻怎樣也想不起來。

 

這就是重生契約的力量。

 

“大不了就是一段人類壽命的時間。明明以前涉及大量人命也能面不改容。”

“對呢，嗯……也是。”

“那就重生吧，活你最後的一輩子☆”

 

重生條件為不再追究並提及作為國家的過去，事實上再次作為人類的嬰兒出生時，已幾乎沒有記憶了。只記得最後和另一個自己的對話，依稀記得矛盾的心情，似乎是跟某個人有關。

 

在成年之前都受著國家派來的監護人照顧，也需要上學。他和很多孩子一樣愛吃零食、愛打電玩，考試成績都是被安排好的，總之就是讓他成為一個有一定條件的成年人。成年以後的人生大致上能自行作主，只要不干涉政權和牽扯歷史相關的人物，不管是做大生意還是家裡蹲都沒問題。

 

人類一生充滿樂子與煩惱，但和兩者都沒啥關係的伊萬一直都和他人接不上軌。不知從何時開始，他就覺得自己被周圍的孩子懼怕著，一直以來也沒和誰人深交，但這種和人類間的疏離感卻讓他感到很熟悉。 具體原因想不起來，只是覺得這樣也很「正常」。

 

就算陌生的國度獨自游走，感覺也和平時分別不大。

 

從簡陋的旅館房間離開，伊萬狼狽地跟著手機導航，繞了好一大路，終於來到相對繁華的街道。他在一間小餐館一行對著落地玻璃的吧台坐了下來，隨便點了些食物。

 

「我還是買一份紙本地圖比較好吧？」

 

看著手機只剩下20％的電源，伊萬一臉疲倦地將它塞回褲袋。他隔著玻璃，邊吃晚餐邊看著外面來來往往的行人。

 

「女士們看來都很幹練呢，真的有卡片上那種俏嬌娃嗎？雖然我是沒所謂啦……」

 

從開展這段人生時伊萬就沒啥異性緣，接觸最多的異性就是兒時的女性監護人。在20多年的校園生活中並非沒有機會，但要是本人沒有這個意欲，身邊圍著多少人也沒有分別。還是說自己其實對男人較有興趣？

 

「嗯，沒什麼特別。」晚餐已吃到一半，伊萬改為打量外邊的男途人。

 

穿著球衣的男學生、穿著西裝的中年上班族、拿著拐杖的老人……上了點年紀的男人都愛板著臉啊，是為了襯托他們說話時的語氣嗎？因為太無聊，伊萬開始在腦中自己猜起每個男途人的聲音和語氣，畢竟交遊不廣的他很會自娛。

 

“喂，混蛋大鼻子！”

 

就在他掃到對面馬路某名男性時，腦內傳來一把清晰的聲音。比起其他想像出來的聲音，這句話顯得無比清晰，就像有人貼在耳邊呼喚一樣。

 

伊萬感到心臟傳來沈重的撞擊，有別於一般受驚，這是前所未有的忐忑，雙手也不自由主抖顫起來。目光像本能反應似地再次搜尋那個男人的身影，身體在意識到之前已動起來衝出餐館。但在跑到街上時，他只看到男子漸漸消失在對面暗巷的背影。

 

唯一辨認到的特徵就是一頭銀灰色的短髮，即使如此，從他的姿勢氣質看來是個年輕人，至少應該不比自己年長多少。

 

「等等……」

 

伊萬無視馬路上來往奔馳的車子，一口氣衝到對面，彷彿完全沒感到現場是如何險象橫生，也像沒聽見刺耳的響鞍。


	2. Chapter 2

**嬉戲 02**

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

必須要追上他，必須要抓住他！   
死死地抓住他，絕不讓他離開半步！   
  
腦來傳來既清晰又強烈的欲望，有如野獸狩獵的本能那樣驅使身體行動，所以此刻伊萬也來不及思考為何會對一個異國的陌生人產生如此反應，而他當然也沒發現自己突然無比敏捷的身體動作。明明是個連臉都還沒看清的陌生人……   
  
現在是靈體附身嗎？還是說，是靈魂有哪個部分被喚醒了？   
  
喵——   
  
細小的動物從腳邊閃過，打住準備前衝的動作，也形成讓意識回歸的空隙。   
  
「咦？」   
  
回過神來的伊萬發現自己正在一條小巷的出口，眼前是一塊約千呎的空地，但四面都被色調冰冷的建築物包圍，看似是沒路走了。整個環境非常寂靜，靜得連自己的心跳聲也能清楚聽見，也不知現在離大街有多遠了。   
  
對伊萬來說，彷彿數秒前仍身處熱鬧的市街。對了……剛才是怎麼了？從喘氣的程度和雙腳肌肉繃緊的感覺看來，應該已奔跑了一段時間。伊萬從不知道只會打電玩的自己會如此能跑，不，嚴格來說也從沒有過非要追到什麼不可的感覺。   
  
為什麼要追上那名青年呢？   
  
「奇怪了……」   
  
伊萬以指尖騷一騷滲著汗水的鼻子，一臉困惑。   
的確是有一刻似被喚醒了，而現在卻像夢醒後卻怎樣也記不起夢境一般。   
  
但困擾的思緒馬上就被突然壓在喉頭上的力度中斷，後方突然伸來一條手臂將伊萬的脖子勒住。身體被強行往後彎曲，也就意味著襲擊者被他稍矮，手臂也不算粗壯，但感覺是個習慣打架的男性。   
  
「嗚……」那力度真的不是開玩笑，伊萬感到快要窒息。   
「喂，你這大鼻賊。想打劫本大爺嗎？找錯對象了蠢貨！」   
  
背後傳來一把態輕蔑且說話毫不留情的男聲，感覺和剛才在腦來響起的聲音一樣。   
  
「唔！」聽見對方的聲音後，伊萬感到心臟再次被重重敲擊。   
  
然後，在意識到前明明沒學過武術的身體，已將背後的男子反過來往前摔。   
「哇！」男子發出短促的叫聲，背部撞上冰冷堅硬的石磚地。   
  
這時伊萬也能清楚看見對方的面容，襲擊自己的人束著灰銀色短髮，眼睛的顏色是一種色調很特別的紅。是隱形眼鏡嗎？不，好像和他一身休閒的裝扮不搭配。   
  
銀髮青年的五官輪廓長得很不錯，很上鏡的感覺但不能說是什麼標準的美男子。就像電視劇中愛惡作劇的大男孩角色，總是不正不經最後捱女主角巴掌那種。   
  
但比起電視中的演員，伊萬覺得這個人渾身就多了一陣危險的氣息，非善類的感覺。所以剛才身體就本能地作出反擊了……這算是本能嗎？即使從沒學過武術也能將整個人抽起到頭部以上的高度摔下去，本能還真是不可思議呢？   
  
剛才反擊成功那刻是挺爽，有種想再打得激烈點的感覺……   
  
「嘖，你這混蛋……」   
  
躺著的銀髮男子將雙腿往上彎，交叉的腳踝瞬間鎖著姿勢前躬的伊萬的脖子，轉眼間伊萬已被反壓在地上，鼻子貼著地上粗糙的石磚表面。   
  
「痛痛痛！」   
  
儘管前一秒才燃起想打得激烈點的意欲，伊萬還是禁不住發出帶著哭腔的慘叫。比起自己不明所意的「本能」，銀髮青年全都是瞬間制服人的招式，是個真正的打手。   
  
「怎麼樣？大鼻賊，這下你後悔了吧？」   
「等、等等！我不是賊人啦！只是普通的旅客！」   
「普通旅客跑來這種廢墟似的地方要幹什麼？打野戰嗎？」   
  
青年高亢囂張的聲音在四面圍牆內產生立體的回音，除此以外就再沒有其他活人的氣息了。   
  
「我不知道這裡是什麼地方啦！」   
「騙誰啊？」青年坐在伊萬厚實的背上，一手壓著對方的金色腦袋：「你知道你剛才就像看見紅布的蠻牛一樣嗎？就這副蠢樣子狂追著本大爺！被牛附身了嗎？」   
「是誤會! 我真的沒有惡意啊！」   
「長得像牛一樣的身形還裝什麼無辜?」青年粗暴地揪起伊萬後腦的頭髮。   
痛極的伊萬衝口而出，放聲喊叫:「真、真的沒有裝! 我被你徹底吸引了!對、對了! 就像看見紅色布的牛一樣，已經完全按捺不住了!」   
  
快哭出來的聲音吼出內容熱情如火的話語，在現場交錯的回音之中，顯得加倍強烈且充滿層次感。當然，連肉麻的程度也一起加乘了。   
  
「媽的!」青年全身打了一個大冷顫，從對方身上彈開到三米遠:「你怎麼可以大聲喊出如此噁心的台詞?」   
「因為真的太痛了……」身形高大的金髮青年緩慢地從地上爬起，摸著自己剛才被痛了的頭皮。   
  
銀髮青年皺起眉頭打量著剛才摔了自己一跤的對手，現在笨拙的身體動作似乎並非假裝。不知何解心裡流過一絲失望，那是為什麼？   
  
失望應該源自期望吧？那即是剛才追逐以及毆鬥的過程中，心底產生了某種期待嗎？   
  
「怎麼會……真是蠢斃了。」   
  
銀髮青年喃喃自語，不知在咒罵誰。   
  
「但是呢，我應該是真的被你吸引了吧？」在帶著稚氣的聲音語氣底下，這句直白的說話顯得很自然，至少比起剛才那段震撼的表白，明顯容易接受。   
  
容易接受……真的是這樣？明明對方是男人，而且還一副蠢樣子……   
  
「哦，被本大爺帥得神魂顛倒了嗎？」青年昂首擺出自滿的模樣，語畢卻從眼神閃出半分猶豫。大概他還不肯定是否要順著這樣鬧劇演下去，本想稍微嘲弄對方，但話說出來後卻像挑逗一樣。   
  
算了，這個看來遲鈍的傢伙應該不會想到那方面去。   
  
「嗯，應該是我所期待的艷遇了。」伊萬腦內浮現出「艷遇」二字，就是舊同學常說的，他所理解的應該是在旅程中遇上有趣的東西之類，儘管他不太肯定也羞於跟同學求證。   
  
「艷遇？」銀髮青年嘴角一歪，指一指自己的臉：「和本大爺？」   
「嗯嗯！」伊萬用力點了頭，發出起勁的肯定性單音，完全沒在意到實際對話內容有多詭異。   
「哈……」青年露出牽強的笑容，面對直率的反應，一下子反而無言以對。   
  
他一邊想著要如何應對，一邊打量對方全身。穿得有點土，但身形挺壯，看起來有點肉感，第一印象是個宅男。但看真一點，肌肉還是意外地有線條……所以剛才將自己整個人摔下時，身體感受到的握力也非常深刻，然後充滿殺氣緊追的樣子也……   
  
「！」銀髮青年嚥了一口，表情突然變得繃緊。因為在回想對方異樣的姿態時，心底傳來一陣焦躁。不，說白了其實是難耐。就像看成人影片時，急不及待想馬上爽的感覺。   
  
「你怎麼了？」   
「既然都開門見山了，你有種來本大爺的家嗎？」   
「咦？我可以來玩嗎？」   
「啊啊，要是你也想玩個爽。」青年的嘴角由繃緊轉為上揚。   
  
到底是何等鬼迷心竅才會胡鬧至此？但就算胡鬧又如何？會帶來什麼惡果嗎？最糟糕的惡果又是什麼？在什麼也不做也不會餓死的生活之下，空虛得連「惡果」也顯得甘甜美味。   
  
這是有病嗎？會被世間視為異類吧？啊，實際上是異類沒錯，一直都是。儘管這段人生之前的記憶已是模糊不堪，但總覺得那個曾經存在過的「自己」也一定是個異類。   
  
而這個看起來很蠢的大鼻男確實也散發著同樣的氣味。   



	3. Chapter 3

**嬉戲 03**

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

  
  


不甚久遠，卻又不屬於這個時代的舊建築，在冷夜裡散發著略顯麻木的蒼涼。以麻木來形容建築物，是因為它有別於像有無數故事訴說的廢墟，這地方給人的感覺像是流不出眼淚，也無法傾吐半句，僅存在角落裡，默默維持倔強的模樣。   
  
就像在一意孤行履行某個沒有人再記得的誓言那樣。   
  
「厲害呢……比電視上看到的更帥啊。」伊萬跟隨青年穿過兩棟空置樓房，一路上讚嘆不已。   
走在前方的銀髮青年報以冷笑：「哼，有那麼驚人嗎？」   
  
「嗯！我也是偶然從電視看到，才決定來柏.林旅遊喔。」   
「是嗎？到底是哪裡吸引你了……」   
「不知該如何解釋呢，就是有種很懷念的感覺，聽說這好像叫既視感。說起來也挺奇妙的，剛到埗時也覺得沒什麼特別，但從見到你那刻開始，懷念的感覺都湧上來了……」氣氛緩和後，伊萬開始變得多話：「對了，我還未知道你的名字呢。」   
「基爾伯特。」糗臉的銀髮青年依舊維持著不甚友善的冷漠。   
「嗯？雞拔？」   
「基爾伯特！」   
「發音還真是長呢，叫你基爾好嗎？我叫伊萬喔！」   
「哪裡長了？」   
  
二人再穿過兩棟看似空置的建築，一路上除了二人的談話聲外，就再沒有其他人的氣息。未知是入夜的關係還是周圍真的欠缺人氣，連生於寒冷國家的伊萬也開始感到陣陣寒意。   
  
他們第三棟建築，地下大堂仍是僅靠兩個舊化的鎢絲燈泡作照明，但對已經習慣陰暗的雙眼來說，還是足以辨別環境的細節。例如是地磚上的裂痕，牆上來自十多年前的發黃通告，脫漆生鏽的樓梯扶手，每一寸的殘破都像是某個消逝靈魂的墓碑。   
  
冷酷，悲涼，同時帶著令人懷念的浪漫。   
  
在爬樓梯的期間，伊萬留意到微弱的照明只覆蓋他們路經的地方，而各樓層走廊依然是漆黑一片。帶路的基爾在頂樓第七層轉入走廊，這也是除地下大堂外唯一有亮燈的樓層。   
  
「這種沒人打擾的居所真的很不錯呢…」   
  
伊萬跟著基爾穿過窄長的走廊，路經的公寓單位不是被木板封死，就是連木門也不翼而飛，明顯已經很久沒有人使用。   
  
「哦…真的?」基爾喉頭哼出冷淡且薄帶質疑的音調，這種感想對他來說很新鮮，也有點驚喜，但他不想輕易將這種心情顯露出來。   
  
「真的，踏進舊建築群後，那種自己像格格不入的感覺突然就一掃而空了~」   
基爾一笑:「說得像你是乘時光機來的一樣。」   
「說不定我真的是時光怪客唷！」   
  
平時不怎愛和陌生人交談的伊萬，對著這名青年卻意外地感放鬆，整個人都變得風趣起來。他不記得以往二十多年有對誰開過這樣的玩笑，但此刻吐出輕浮話語時感覺竟會如此流暢自然。   
  
銀髮青年在走廊盡頭的門前停下，掏出鑰匙打開門鎖，將門推開至一半又回望身後這個剛認識的異國青年。   
  
「時光怪客嗎？那現在就一起進入時間的狹縫，瘋狂胡鬧一番吧。」   
  
基爾的一雙紅瞳閃出一絲寒光，嘴角揚起成誇張的弧度，令他渾身都籠罩一陣危險的氣息。與他四目交投的伊萬打了個冷顫，明明只是簡單的一扇木門，卻突然變得像封印著詛咒之物的結界一樣。   
  
「怎麼了？你不想進來嗎？」   
  
銀髮男子壓低聲線，語氣中似帶著各種各樣的感情，都分不清是嘲諷、警告還是引誘了。伊萬掃一掃手臂上直豎的毛管，胸口感受到一陣壓迫，他同樣分不清開始狂亂的心跳到底是不安還是興奮……唯一最強烈的訊息，就是只要踏出這一步就再也無法回頭。   
  
「哦，果然還是不敢嗎？」基爾作出挑釁和催促般的提問，一臉輕蔑地昂首。

  
「那……我就不客氣了。」   
  
伊萬再次作出反射性似的動作，將對方整個人推進屋內按在牆上。又是這樣……突發性的亢奮流過全身，像觸電一樣，然後身體就動起來了。   
  
砰——   
  
無人支撐的木門沈重關上，二人在漆黑的室內彼此緊貼、對視，感受從對方鼻頭呼出的氣息，而相隔在兩張臉間的空氣也變得愈來愈稀薄。   
  
就在二人的雙唇剛好踫上那刻，伊萬感受全身失去平衡，下一秒背部已撞到牆上，是對方反過來壓制了。   
  
從體感的距離看來，室內的門後是一條小走廊，大概一米多闊，也依稀辨別到環境裝潢。穿過小走廊後應該是類似客廳的大空間，有開放式置物櫃，有沙發，室外的微光把四方窗框的輪廓反映在牆上。   
  
基爾的雙手完全不足以包住伊萬粗壯的肩臂，但壓制於身上的力度依然帶著鮮明的壓迫感，令全身的神經都處於不容樂觀的警覺狀態。   
  
而此刻伊萬依然搞不清這是緊張、恐懼還是心底仍存在著其他心情，現在這個自我的深處好像有什麼東西在蠢蠢欲動……   
  
說起來，為何幾乎沒有朋友的自己現在會和一個只知道名字的外國人，在這種叫天不應叫地不聞的地方，似是熱情地糾纏著?    
  
一時之間竟不太記得了，明明獨自坐著吃飯還只是不到半小時之前的事，卻彷彿過了很久。   
  
真如這名青年所說，是進入了時間的狹縫嗎？   
  
「喂，你知道嗎？」基爾吐出毫無緊張感的問句，就像茶餘飯後聊八卦一樣的語氣，但手上的力度卻不是這麼一回事：「早陣子，這附近有個男人被逮捕了。」   
「哦？他幹了什麼事？」   
「他在外面兜搭了一名單身女遊客，然後將她禁錮在這種公寓中。」   
「真可怕呢。」   
「如果發現得再晚一點，說不準她會被殺掉和肢解吧？」   
「基爾突然說這些，很恐怖啦……」   
  
高大的青年發出像被恐怖電影嚇怕的抖顫聲音，但下一秒室內即傳來一聲撞擊的沈響，連隨是玻璃掉到地上粉碎的聲音。黑暗中較瘦小的青年整個飛彈到某件傢俱上，然後兩個影子開始在大廳糾纏扭打起來。   
  
這幾乎可以說是進入虎口了吧？   
  
伊萬大概從沒想像自己會落入如此境況，但打從踏進這片廢墟開始，意識就彷彿離真實的世界愈來愈遠。有一刻腦內會冒出一個疑問，我…到底是誰？不，我原本是誰？   
  
不，這是禁止思考的題材。「我」只是一個好食懶做愛打電玩的孤癖青年，對世界漠不關心，而對自己也一樣，就是如此空虛的存在。   
  
但現在卻沒由來的對以往的一切感到不爽、不滿足，這片陳舊的陰暗令整個人像鬼迷心竅，做出前所未有的舉動。這算是邪靈附體嗎？那真的是邪靈嗎？還是本來就存在的東西？   
  
  
「哈，好一頭發瘋的灰熊。」

 

閃到伊萬身後的基爾按著對方後腦，將他的頭狠狠撞到玻璃窗上，但窗子並沒有破裂，看來是強化玻璃。伊萬只感到一陣頭昏腦漲，但他並沒有倒下，儘管腳步不穩，回過頭來的他卻使出快狠準的一拳，將對方毆飛在地上。

 

然後他嘴裡像在哼歌似的輕聲細吟：「危險…真危險呢～」

  
「唔…！」基爾倒卧在地上，看著在窗外微光映照下，對方巨大剪影。即使頭痛得要耳鳴，他還是笑起來了：「見鬼，本大爺很久沒試過這麼痛了……」   
  
該死的痛啊……   
真是好一場無視現實與時光的嬉戲……   



	4. Chapter 4

**嬉戲 04**

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


陰暗模糊的視覺，頭部受到重撃的震蕩，帶來比酒醉更強烈的迷失感。眼前歪斜的影像將彼此的形體埋沒，有一刻會錯覺彼此原來並不存在，只是在空氣中亂竄的鬼魂，如吹過了就消散無蹤的一陣風。正因為是如此虛無，心裡同時湧起能「成為什麼」的期望……   
  
然後又有一刻，他們覺得自己真的已經「成為什麼」了。   
最終到底會是什麼？彷已經不再重要，反正現在已爛醉於不知名的愉悅底下。   
  
「基～爾～」伊萬像扮鬼的惡作劇般拖長語調，並揪起面前倒卧之人的衣領：「所以呢？你是準備殺掉我，然後肢解掉嗎？你想要如何殺死我呢？」   
  
「啊…讓我想想……」癱軟著被揪起的銀髮青年仍感到滿天星斗，剛才那一拳著實打得不輕，但他的嘴角依然保持上揚：「我要讓你到最後也慘叫著…向本大爺求饒……」   
「咦咦…說得像和我有什麼深仇似地，基爾是個憤世青年嗎？」   
「不，本大爺……對現在這個世界一點興趣也沒有……」   
「只有興趣把大男人邀進家裡虐待嗎？變～態～～」   
  
異國青年的聲音語調聽起來仍像個孩子，卻滲著難以形容的寒意。一般人應該會對這突兀的轉變感恐懼，但基爾嘴角上揚的幅度卻愈來愈誇張：「…你該死的也一樣啊，嘿。」   
「那麼，變態基爾。」伊萬將對方朝自己一扯，低吟細語的嘴唇貼著對方的耳珠：「我很好奇，你會打算如何肢體我？」   
「像你這種大塊頭，要切開一件件才行吧？」   
  
基爾的聲音開始滲著明顯的喘氣，配上他的笑容，看起來像是莫名興奮的樣子。而伊萬也像在發掘什麼似地，繼續追問奇怪的問題。   
  
「那要切開多少件才行呢？還有，從哪裡開始切才好呢？」   
「哦，好問題……」   
  
一道道逐漸深入的問題打開了瘋狂意淫的大門，令基爾的腎上腺素上升至忘記被重擊的痛楚。他抬起雙臂圍到對方後腦，借力撐起本來癱軟的身體。伊萬的上身也因為來自後腦的壓力而往前彎，然後腹部傳來一陣痛楚，原來是來自基爾膝蓋的重擊。   
  
「嗚……咳咳！」要不是剛才只吃了幾口就跑出來，現在伊萬大概要吐滿一地。   
「讓本大爺一邊玩一邊想吧？」基爾昂首俯視面見捲縮著的身軀，並朝那豐厚的後背用力一踩：「畢竟你是前所未有令我如此想肢解的玩樂對象啊。」

  
「痛……唔咳！咳！」   
  
大塊頭在地上打滾數圈，狀甚痛苦，但基爾沒打算放過他，沒留喘息空間就再踹幾腳。直至感到對方的身體已不再崩緊，進入無力的狀態。   
  
「果然還是不行嗎？」   
  
基爾的聲音突然陰沈起來，剛才的笑意瞬間消失無蹤。他蹲下來，半垂的紅眸習慣了黑暗，打量著對方臉上的瘀傷還有嘴角滲出的鮮血。以為對方已經昏倒的基爾收起了囂張使壞的態度，暗影變成掩蓋本心的簾幕，感覺既安心又孤獨。   
  
「真沒趣啊，就沒有一個人能滿足本大爺那……不知所云的……」   
  
欲望。

  
正因為得不到，才會燃起欲望。   
  
唯有在恐懼與興奮的邊緣才感受到作為「我」的實感，所以這樣的自己從問題少年長大成一個變態，都是為了某種實感。然而，以往不管是怎麼樣的對手，都無法讓他抓著實感的一角。   
  
而在剛剛的打鬥中，他不但得到了實感，還有一刻錯覺有什麼重要寶貴的東西回來了。   
不論如何，這次還是落空了吧？   
  
「嘖，算了……將這傢伙丟出去好了。」   
  
失去神采的紅眸朝對方已經鬆開的圍巾，一手抓住垂在地上的下擺，將它扯下來。就在拉扯的一刻，基爾感受到充滿殺氣的目光，癱倒在地上的伊萬突然瞪大雙眼。當基爾準備要防衛時，脖子就被對方闊大的手捏住，半秒間的天旋地轉後，已被反過來壓在身下。   
  
「嗯唔……」基爾抓住那緊緊勒住脖子的雙手，但那個力度比剛才更加壓倒性，而伊萬也刻意不湊近臉，令人無法借攻擊他的頭部脫身。   
  
「告訴你哦，基爾，我最討厭別人扯我的圍巾了。」   
  
被勒頸的基爾無法呼吸，也無法說話，這是他第一次感到自己可能要死了。   
  
「基爾你到底在期待些什麼呢？和我期待的是否一樣呢？其實我也搞不懂啦……」   
「……」   
  
伊萬似乎還在自言自語，但窒息的基爾卻只聽到像收音機雜聲一樣的噪音，噪音一直變大掩蓋了伊萬的聲音。沙沙——沙沙的，不知過了多久，最後連噪音都漸漸遠去。   
  
“哥哥。 ”   
“ West嗎？哦…對了，終於還是到了這時候。”   
  
對話從腦中響起，是來自回憶的聲音。   
  
“ 雖然要做選擇的是哥哥，我還是希望你能活下來，看看我努力經營的一切。”   
“ 你的一切都正常到要悶壞人了。”   
“ 哥哥，活著也一樣可以解脫啊。”   
  
不愧是兩兄弟，還是察覺到自己的心思，而他本人的心思也一樣無所遁形。   
不就是個捨不得哥哥的小屁孩嘛……   
  
說起來，某人到時又會作何選擇？   
他應該會生存下來吧？因為他在人前總扮成很可怕的模樣，實際上非常怕死。   
  
都像快哭鼻子的屁孩一樣。   
  
“ 嘖，別說得我像個愛逃避的懦夫啊。死也不怕，本大爺會怕悶？”   
聞言，弟弟緊皺的眉頭稍為鬆開：“ 現在的人類也有很多有趣的事可以做啊。”   
  
什麼嘛，像老媽子一樣苦口婆心的難看死了，West這傢伙。   
不過……即使一個人也很快樂的本大爺，這樣的生命，還是有人想要挽留嗎？   
  
“ 那麼，哥哥。到你再次記起我還有所有事時，就是完成作為人類的人生之時了。我真的希望哥哥能盡情地享受這個過程……明天的世界也許並沒你想像那般無趣。”   
  
那將會是怎麼樣的一段人生? West會默默看著吧？就這樣單方面被注視的確令人不爽，所以當時也在默默對自己唸咒，提醒自己不要活出一副蠢樣子。   
  
結果在重生那刻還是忘光光了。   



	5. Chapter 5

**嬉戲 05**

 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


  
基爾再次張開雙眼時，看見的是家裡的天花版，天色也已經全亮。從那工業風的小吊燈看來，現在應該正躺在床上。有別於往時，剛剛的夢境內容還非常清晰，再和昨晚的記憶混在一起，一時間也搞不清哪邊是夢，哪邊是現實。   
  
昨晚似乎做了很瘋狂的事，瘋狂得毫無邏輯常理，和亂七八糟的夢境沒兩樣。直到他嘗試挪動身體，渾身傳來刺痛和酸痛，才確定真的發生過什麼。這時鼻頭嗅到不熟於自己的體味，那是綿衣吸收汗水後乾透的臭味，還夾雜著鼻鼾聲。   
  
基爾並沒有多大反應，只是緩緩將臉轉向睡在旁邊的人，果然出現了他最熟悉的臉。會記得這個男人，也就是自己曾經「死了」嗎？想起來，這傢伙昨晚真的把自己勒至窒息……   
  
「嘖，真是神秘病……」基爾自嘲似的輕笑一聲，昨晚的零碎片段從腦門快速閃過。好像聽見這傢伙哭叫著「基爾別死」之類，最後還做了人功呼吸。   
  
他即時想起曾經出現在唇上的感覺，身體也不自覺爬起來，打量著伊萬的臉。   
  
『不知該如何解釋呢，就是有種很懷念的感覺－－』   
『但從見到你那刻開始，懷念的感覺都湧上來了－－』   
  
「真是該死的孽緣。」   
  
從作為人類出生懂事後，就一直以各種理由找人打架，到最後因為存在風險超標而被管理人警告。無法公然鬧事，就只好轉而用各種不見得光的方法尋找「對手」。   
  
但不管挑戰過多少人，經過無數驚險時刻，還是完全無法滿足。現在總算明白了，能夠奉陪自己的變態，的確也只有……   
  
「嗯……」   
  
伊萬迷濛的雙眼半張，因為不想被對方發現自己在打量，基爾情急之下打他一巴掌。   
  
「痛！」伊萬因為被掌摑而一下子醒來：「基爾為什麼要打我？」   
「一大清早看見自己的床有個臭死了的傢伙躺著，當然不爽得要揍人了！」   
「有這麼臭嗎？」大個子青年坐起來，馬上喚起全身的疼痛，發出嘶嘶的聲音。   
「原來你還知道痛？昨晚可是差點將本大爺勒死了！」   
「咦？可是最後還是沒死掉不是嗎？」   
  
伊萬露出一臉無辜的傻笑，但臉頰上還留著兩行乾掉的淚痕。   
  
「令人討厭的地方倒是和以前一模一樣……」銀髮青年暗自嘀咕著下床。   
「嗯？什麼？」   
「對了，你早已忘掉一切。」背向對方的銀髮青年嘴角不著痕跡地慢慢上揚。   
「在說什麼啦？我聽不懂。」   
  
基爾站起來，從牆邊木櫃上拿起手機，沒打算回答。床上的人環視房間，被日光穿透的室內，整個氣場都回復平常的和諧。昨晚的瘋狂彷彿就是一場夢，唯有真實的痛楚證明一切曾經發生過，總覺得很不可思議。   
  
看著對方一直滑手機，伊萬也從褲袋取出自己的手機，但電源早已關閉。   
  
「基爾，我的手機沒電了。可以在這裡充電嗎？」   
  
銀髮青年打開房門，用下巴指一指外面：「電視機旁有插座。」   
「太好了☆」即使經歷了如此危險夜晚，伊萬仍然表現得毫無防備。   
  
基爾看著大個子的青年蹲在電視櫃前，在接通電源後嘗試打開手機，整個畫面有點滑稽。他放下手機，雙手插進褲袋：「你打算在柏.林留多久？」   
「還沒決定喔，基爾有什麼好玩的東西嗎？」   
「不知道，可能會認真考慮把某人困在屋內幹掉吧。」   
「真可怕。」伊萬滑起手機來，漫不經心地回應：「要找怎麼樣的人呢？」   
  
不懷好意的紅眸盯著滑手機的青年，眼神充滿著即將開始遊戲的興奮。   
  
「例如塊頭大，鼻子也大……總是彼著一條和衣服完全不搭的圍巾的傢伙。」   
「哦～有這樣的人嗎？」   
「有哦。」   
  
最後基爾壓低聲線，也沒理會對方是否聽見，反正他知道眼前這人鐵定會對瘋狂的嬉戲上癮。   
  
「不過……」這時，蹲著的伊萬一屁股坐到地上，看來不甚有勁:「還是先算了吧。」   
「咦？什麼?」基爾不自覺提高聲線。   
「現在全身都痛死了，等沒那麽痛時再說吧～」   
「你這傢伙啊……」   
  
真是軟弱沒骨氣!   
  
他原本想這麽說，但想到自己現在也是痛死了，再記起自己還身為「國家」時的狀態，的確是無法比。現在自己也成為了既軟弱又沒骨氣的存在。   
  
“哥哥，活著也一樣可以解脫啊。”   
  
弟弟的聲音從腦門閃過，令基爾想起自己轉生前的想法，那是他打死也不會告訴人的想法。那刻他覺得終於可以從中解脫的是，如誓命又如詛咒般，最後又令一切變得傷痕累累的……   
  
強大。   
  
「算了…等到哪天有興致再說。」基爾垂著頭，一邊低語一邊朝電視那邊步近。   
「嗯？」伊萬抬頭，未見對方的表情，只見他在身旁蹲下，打開電視櫃的櫃門。   
「既然如此，就先打打電玩吧。」   
「哦! PS4! 」   
  
基爾拿起手掣，臉上重現得意的笑容:「你就作好被本大爺打個落花流水的覺悟吧！」   
  
  


“明天的世界也許沒你想像中無趣。”   
  
也許吧……

  
也許流逝的時光並非只是單純意味著失去，而無法在歷史留下痕跡的生命也非毫無意義。正因為這世上的一切都無法永恆不變，才能讓人燃起在其中嬉戲的興致吧？   
  
  
【完】


End file.
